Save me a place in heaven
by Miss Meggie
Summary: one girl changes two lives! RnR no flames plz
1. Default Chapter

Jamie was setting on the couch when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it" she said. leaving Landon alone on the couch.  
  
"Hello" she said  
  
"Hey girl whats up?" Jamie immediatley recognized the voice on the other end and her heart froze.  
  
"Laynie ?" "yeah" "What's wrong and don't bullshit me either?" Landon raised his eyebrow at the soud of the curse word Laynie on the other hand just smiled.  
  
"I see I'm already rubbing off on you Jamie." Don't beat around the bush Laynie Collins what's up" "Want the truth " "Always" Jamie said plainly "I'm dying" Laynie said levelally. "How long do you have ?" "Four months or less and I don't want to die in the hospital but I'm too old for the foster homes now."  
  
"I'll come get you" she said almst in a command leaving Laynie no room yo object "Bye laynes ill be there in a minute aare you all checked out?" "Yup bye Jamie" Jamie hung the phone up and went into the living room to fill Landon in on the deatails  
  
Landon, my friend Laynie is coming to live with us. Shes dying and doesnt have anywhere else to go. If she doesn't get a heart transplant she only has four months or less to live. "But what about your...""What about my health? I am dying anyway so it doesn't matter. Atleast that way we don't have to die alone." "Okay. This conversation is getting morbid." "Well I better go pick her up. She is waiting on me."  
  
She picks the keys up off the coffe table puts them in her pocket walks up the stairs to the linen closet and grabs blankets a pillow.  
  
Can i go with you Landon asked Yeah I dont care  
  
Jamie made her way down the stairs arms full and fumbling for the keys. Here take these for me would ya she said handing Landon the blankets and flashing a smile.  
  
Okay hand me the first blanket please she said after unlocking the door. He hands her the blanket. She spreads it out across the backseat and puts the pillows on the left side so laynie could lay down she went around up the other blanket in the back floor board in case she got cold . they both got into the car and where driving to the hospital when Landon asked  
  
"whats wrong with her heart" It can pump enough blood through the body and is very weak. They have exhausted all other methods of treatment so she needs a new ticker she said. So how long have you guys been friends since i was first diagnosed and when they to combine cardiology and oncology floor for remodling a couple years a go we roomed together and got really close How come your the only family shes got She a foster child Oh  
  
Just then Jamie pulled up to the hospital and a beutiful blonde girl came into thier view. Jamie pulled to a stop got out of the car and ran up the steps to hug her friend who was sitting in hospital wheelchair Landon walk into there conversation shortly after that. He was struckb y the fact that somone so visabally very sick could be so beutiful. Despite the dark circles under her eyes and bluish tint to her lips and pale complexion she was still radiant. He finally got up the nerve to say hello and offfered her his hand im landon carter I kknow ive heard alot abouty you Im Laynie Colins. I can't say i have heard of though landon repiled while shaking her hand. Jamie likes to keep me a secreat she said. When the orderlies tried to put her in the car she protested saying she could do it herself and they could keep the "friggin" wheelchair. He saw Jamie smile like he never had before and suddenly realized that living with girl was going to be a trip.  
  
Little did he know someday she would change his life. 


	2. Breakfasts Baths and boys

THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Landon had already left for his classes. So Jamie had decided to make Laynie some breakfast and take it up to her.  
  
"Rise and Shine Laynes"  
  
Laynie groaned and pulled the covers up over her head meanwhile Jamie pulled back the comforter and turned on the lights in the small guest room.  
  
"Okay Okay i'm up" Laynie said exsasperated.  
  
Jamie laughed jovially . " I brought you some breakfast." Oatmeal, Cinnamon Toast, and Juice." "Thanks, I've missed home cooked meals the hospital food has really been getting bad lately" Laynie said with a smile. "No problem" Jamie repiled. "Jamie can I ask you a question?" "Sure" "Landon doesn't like me does he ?" She took a bite of the oatmeal while waiting for a reply. " I think he likes you but, I also think he didn't think he was going to have to share me with anyone." "Maybe I should go then." Laynie said plainly. "No." Jamie said firmly. " I want you here, ok ?" "Okay Jamie ." " Jamie how much time do you have left ?" "Ummmmmmmm, they don't know really, as much as a year as little as a few months." Laynie finished the toast she'd been niibling on and continued the conversation. "What happened to us?' " What do you mean Laynie ?" "I mean what happened to our dreams?" "We where going to travel the world and and marry those cute candystriper guys." "Oh, My God! Laynie I'd forgotten all about them." "Luke and Hayden" they said in unison laughing hysterically .  
  
Jamie picked up the other pieace of toast off of the bed table sitting across Laynie's lap and nibbled on it noticing the crumbs falling on the bed . When she looked back up She noticed a smile playing on Laynie's lips.  
  
"Laynie Marie Collins!!" Jamie exclaimed . "What ?" she repiled. "Your in love I know that look plus you really perked up at the mention of Haydens name" "Okay so I'm dating Hayden if you could even call it that!" "I mean we haven't even seen other outside the hospital." " So, when's he coming over Laynie ?' " Tommarrow, but he wants to bring Luke down from Chapel Hill." "Okay fine with me." Jamie repiled "Jamie He dosen't know your married." "I'll handle it ." Jamie said slightly nervous . "Thier coming next week." 'Phew that gives me a while to prepare Landon" "I'm done, breakfast was great thank you!" "Your Welcome!"  
  
With that Jamie got up off the bed, Laynie moved the tray aside and got up also.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath, if your finished in there Jamie" "Yup, I'm done " "There are towels in the cabinet." " Its, down the hall and too your left ." "Alrighty then !" Laynie repiled  
  
Laynie got her bath things and headed down the hall. When she got to the bathroom door she tought of something.  
  
"Hey Jamie feel up to going to Moorehead City ? " Laynie hollered down the stair case . "Yeah" Jamie Yelled back. "Good, do you still have the list of things we where going to do when we got out of the hospital" Jamie was now at the foot of the stairs with Laynie at the top "Yeah I do why" "Great, we'll need it Laynie said with a sly smile .  
  
With that she dissappered into the bathroom without giving Jamie a chance to reply. Jamie smiled to herself and shook her head. She new what was on the list and she was half fearful half excited and she new Landon was going to kill her if she did any on the things on the list.  
  
She went her desk and got the list this day was going to be fun!!!!!! ****** I DO NOT OWN A Walk to Remember or any MUSIC I use . I DO However own Laynie, Hayden , Luke and The Inkblot any similarites between my story and real life are purely coincidental don't sue. IF NEED to USE MY CHARACTERS OR PLOT PLEASE ASK IF YOU DONT ITS ILLEGAL. 


End file.
